Something new
by slythadri
Summary: EWE. Harry is a widower and has spent the last few years focused on work and his children. maybe it is time for something new.
1. Chapter 1

"This is the last of it, Mrs. Pucey."

"Thank you, Albus. You are a sweetheart. How about now you drive us to one of those drive-thru places, and we grab a bite for the road."

Albus smiled and grabbed the keys. Mrs. Pucey was a divorcee that did charity work for both magical and muggle orphanages. She was a friend of Scorpius' dad, and they had been helping her during the summer vacation. Today Scorp was not with them because he had promised his grandmother a visit. Albus usually would accompany him, but they agreed one of them should stick with helping Mrs. Pucey as they have been doing every Friday. That was the reason why sixteen-year-old Albus was helping her carry boxes full of goodies by hand from a warehouse in muggle London into a van. Also, he liked that she let him drive.

A little bit later, they were sharing a snack while parked on a quiet street. Albus was stuffing his face like someone was gonna take the food from him. The witch laughed.

"What?" he asked, chewing his mouthful.

"You look just like your father did at your age."

Albus smiled and then looked pensive. He glanced at the dark-haired witch, and a thought crossed his mind.

"I know that you were not friends with my dad back in school, you know, with the war and the rivalries and all that. But what about now? Don't you want to make some friends your age?"

"Albus! You are blunt, aren't you? So what, you think I'm a lonely old lady that needs to go out more? I have friends, you know."

"No offense, Mrs. Pucey, but you only hang out with Scorpius' grandma and other very old ladies, and I know you are close with his aunt Daphne, but she doesn't live around here. You are beautiful; you should have a boyfriend or something."

She laughed at the impertinence of this kid. He really was Potter's son through and through.

"Well, Albus, tell me, what do you suggest I do? It is not like I'm in school and can just sit in a different table for lunch."

"I know, but you did try to date Mr. Malfoy a couple of years ago. Scorpius was kind of sad it didn't work out, he thinks you are nice. And I do too. So I was thinking…"

She waited for a minute, and when he didn't keep going she prompted

"Yes?"

"Well, my dad has not seen anyone since mom died. It was tough for all of us because it was so sudden, she got sick so fast and all, but the thing is it's been three years and my brother and sister and I are doing fine now, so he should focus on himself a bit, you know. So maybe you can ask him out? Like on a date or something?"

The witch sighed.

"Oh, Albus, it is so sweet of you to think about your dad's happiness. And he is a terrific man, probably one of the best people in the world. But there is no way I can even try to be friends with him. There was so much bad blood between us."

"Yes, but things had changed a lot. Even my dad and Mr. Malfoy are friends; they play quidditch together every week. So why not you and him?"

"Oh, sweetheart, if only you knew. I said something horrible, you see? I don't think your dad can ever forgive me." Her eyes pooled with tears.

Albus was about to ask what had she said when his cell phone rang.

"Hey, dad. Yup, I'm with Mrs. Pucey. Ok, yeah, we're close, I can be there in a few minutes." He turned to the older witch while putting the leftovers in a bag. "We need to stop by the Leakey Cauldron for a minute to pick up my sister. It's ok if she comes with us, right? Dad got called urgently to the ministry, and he can't get ahold of James or my grandparents, and she said she rather go to the orphanage with me that just sit at WWW to wait for him. Is that ok?" He said, putting the van on drive and hitting the road before she could answer.

She just nodded, a torrent of thoughts buzzing in her mind. Before she could come up with one clear idea Albus was pulling over in front of the Muggle entrance to the Leakey. Harry Potter was waiting there with a beautiful teenage girl. Pansy realized she had to get out to let the girl climb to the middle seat. With her heart pounding, she opened the door. Harry's hand was waiting to help her out.

"Hey, dad. Lils, this is Mrs…"

"Parkinson?" Harry said with a curious look. "Wow, I guess I did not put two and two together. How are you?" he said, squeezing softly the hand he was holding. She blushed and gave the hands an awkward shake in a mishap of a greeting.

"Hello, Potter. Yeah, I guess Albus and Scorpius are used to my married name. I thought of changing it back when Adrian and I got divorced but haven't got around to it. Anyway, thank you for letting Albus volunteer with me. And you must be Lily?" she said, looking at the pretty teen girl.

The girl looked between Pansy and her father, who appeared to be stunned and was obviously checking out the beautiful witch. Then she gave her brother a complicit look, put a smile on her face, and introduced herself.

"Yes, I'm Lily. I have wanted to come along and help too, but Albus and Scorpius kept saying that the van can only take three people and other stupid excuses, but it's because they are a couple of weirdos that don't let anyone in their private jokes."

Pansy laughed, a sweet melodic sound that Harry had not imagined she was capable of.

"They are peculiar, your brother and Scorpius. But you can always contact me directly if you want to help. There is always something to be done." She turned to Harry. "Your children are amazing. I should not be surprised, I guess."

Harry looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Yeah, they are good kids. Thank you for involving them. I think it is very good for them to do charity work."

"Of course," she said, opening the van door. "Lily, why don't you sit in the middle next to your brother." Then she leaned into Harry and whispered, "don't worry; the van has an anti-collision charm on it. And Albus is a good driver anyway."

Harry felt his skin raise with goosebumps. He had been hearing good things about the good works of Pansy Pucey, nee Parkinson, for a while now. But it didn't occur to him that she was a single, beautiful witch that was also age-appropriate. He helped her onto the van and closed the door, then said:

"You kids have fun and do as Mrs. Parkinson tells you. I should be done in a couple of hours, so maybe we can all grab a bite? How about you, Mrs. Parkinson? You can pick the restaurant."

Lily and Albus exchanged looks and eyebrow wiggles while Pansy felt like her heart would come out of her chest. She managed a composed smile.

"Sounds great, chief Potter. I'm guessing everybody likes Italian?" She looked at the kids, who nodded enthusiastically. "The best in town is not far from here. Muggle family place has an Italian _nonna_ that is scarier than my mother, but she makes a mean spaghetti sauce."

"It's a date," he said before tapping the roof of the vehicle. He saw them pull away and realized what he had just said.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry apparated himself to the ministry and walked to the Minister's office. He huffed at the familiar scene. Minister Hermione Granger was behind her desk, switching around a big pile of budget parchments while the head of International Magical Cooperation sat like a king on a couch, obviously checking her out. It had been a while since Draco Malfoy had lost all pretenses, so everybody knew he had the hots for the Minister. Everyone except Hermione, who was still as oblivious about men as she had been in school.

"Potter, nice of you to join us. Don't mind us, your highness, we're just trying to get some work done here."

"Sorry I'm late," said Harry, like he had not heard the snarky remark. He did hear it but didn't register, his thoughts still on the soft hand he had held in his, and the sweet minty breath that spoke close to his ear. Pansy Parkinson was a babe. She had changed so much since the war; his brain was just catching up to all the work she had done to help rebuild the magical world.

"You are not answering back, Potter, what is wrong with you?" Draco teased him.

"Maybe he finally decided to grow up?" Hermione offered, rolling her eyes.

"Neh. That's not it. What's up with you, dickwit?" Draco asked again, giving him a backslap on the arm. Harry returned it, but Hermione interrupted before they could do their usual childish slapping routine.

"Alright, gentlemen, I do not have much time. My kids are coming back from visiting their dad in America, so I need to go home and make them a homecooked meal."

"You know they love having Fish and Chips from the Leakey, right?" Draco quipped.

"Just because you spoil them when they hang out with your kid doesn't mean I won't try to put some nutrition in them, Malfoy. I even get your kid to eat salad from time to time."

"You see? We keep them all balanced. It's a perfect combo."

"A perfect combo of you stuffing them with junk and me trying to nurse them back to health?"

"Exactly. It's perfect."

"How is it perfect? Enlighten me, please, Malfoy."

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but Harry beat him to the punch. The encounter with Pansy got his libido up and running, so he was not in the mood to deal with other people's sexual tension. These two needed to get a room, pronto.

"For Merlin's sake, shut up, you two. Hermione, Malfoy dreams every night of making sweet, sweet love to you on your desk. He was decent enough not to throw a party when you got divorced, but now he's had enough of the blue balls, so it would be nice of you to help him with that. In the meantime, I'm gonna take my part of the budget to my office so I can get out of here on time to have dinner with my kids. I'll silence the room on my way out."

He grabbed the parchments, waved his want towards the wireless on a bookshelf until it played a romantic song, gave his two astonished colleagues an eyebrow wiggle, and closed the door behind him.

The work on the budget went slowly, his mind drifting back to the brief encounter and wondering about the dinner to come. He had heard from Draco the story of Pansy's failed marriage before and even felt bad for her. She had married Pucey soon after Hogwarts trying to gain some stability. He had eventually confessed that he was gay, and they stayed married for years because he was afraid of coming out publicly, and she was scared of being alone. Finally, they agreed it was time to move on, and he left the country. She and Draco tried to date for a bit a few years after Astoria passed, but their relationship never had enough passion, and Pansy was done being in a cold marriage, so they went back to just being friends. Plus, now Harry realized Pansy probably noticed that Draco's thoughts were with someone else. Harry looked at his watch. Almost two hours had gone by. He grabbed the papers and walked back to the Minister's office. After knocking on the door, he heard.

"Just one second."

Harry smiled. That was Hermione's flustered voice. With some luck, they had taken care of business. When he opened the door, he need not ask. Draco was dressed and perfectly poised on the couch. Hermione was dressed too, but her hair was so crazy that she probably couldn't do anything at all about it. That had to be the sign of a good shag.

"This is my report. Malfoy, can I have a word with you?" he said, levitating the parchments but standing at the door. Draco walked out of the office with him.

"Look, Potter, I know you are very protective of Granger, but I assure you," Harry interrupted with a hand gesture.

"I know. I'm happy for you two. I just set you up to do whatever you just did, right?"

Draco chuckled. "I guess I owe you one, don't I?"

"I'm gonna say yes because I need you to stay calm for what I am going to ask."

"Ok?" the blonde said with a confused look.

"Parkinson. Do you think she would like to…"

"Yes," the blonde cut him. "Definitely. How did I not think of it before? But wait, how did you get in touch?"

"Albus."

"Oh, yeah, the charity work. Well, good for you, Potter. I will say the same you would say to me, if you hurt her I'll eviscerate you, blah, blah you know how it goes."

"Agreed. Same for you. If Hermione spills a single tear, I will hex your balls off and make it look like you endangered the Minister."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I hate that you always get to be the good guy."

"Privileges of being the chosen one. Now go woo my best friend. Make sure she comes first."

"Some days, I wished I still hated you."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't," said the blonde, patting his arm and going back into the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry got off the floo of the Leaky when he got a text from Albus.

"_We're here_."

He walked out to an endearing sight. Albus was blowing boredom raspberries while Lily and Pansy seemed to be cooing over the dresses on a store window.

"We can come tomorrow if you feel like it, try a few things on?" Pansy was saying, then she looked at him and rushed to add, "of course, that is if your dad is ok with it."

Harry approached with a smile and hugged his daughter.

"I think its time for you to get a new wardrobe. You are outgrowing a lot of stuff. I'm sure Mrs. Parkinson has great taste."

Pansy gave him a sexy smile.

"Mrs. Parkinson is my mother. Can we do first names, please, chief Potter?"

Harry smiled and for once wished his kids weren't around.

"Alright, Pansy," he said, emphasizing the word but quickly turned to face his son, who was opening his mouth to speak. "Not you, Al, to you, she is still Miss Parkinson or Mrs. Pucey." The turned back to Pansy "don't give him an inch. Malfoy once suggested he called him Draco, and the next day, this little freak tried to pull him into some weird business scheme."

Al shrugged

"I just thought Draco could be an excellent venture capitalist for my projects. Lots of potentials there.

"And that is why you are not allowed to get too familiar with the adults around. It's for their own protection. That includes Mr. Malfoy."

Pansy and Lily laughed wholeheartedly. Harry looked at them while tousling his son's hair. The moment was filled with pure joy. It had been a while since his family felt like this. He offered an arm to the beautiful dark-haired witch.

"Lead the way, Pansy."

She blushed at the sound of her name in his deep voice. Harry couldn't help but steal glances all the way there. Her features were the same as back in school, but she had grown into them beautifully. Big dark eyes with long lashes, cute turned-up nose, and plump red lips that made him realize it had been a long time since he had kissed anyone.

"Harry?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked if it would be ok for me to take Lily shopping tomorrow at noon. I can floo her from the Leakey so she can come straight through from home.

"Sure, thank you. I appreciate you doing this."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." She glanced back at the teenagers that were walking behind, laughing and teasing each other. "I always wanted a daughter. It will be fun to have a girl's afternoon with Lily. She was lovely today. So smart and helpful. You have to be very proud of them, Harry."

"I am. But thank you, it means a lot to me."

Dinner was fun and comfortable for all of them since the teenagers had spent the afternoon helping Pansy around. They ordered some food to go for James and when they got back to the floo at the Leakey Al suggested:

"I think Lily and I can go home. James is already there. Why don't you two have a nightcap?"

"Where did you learn that term?" asked Harry, though it was a great idea.

"I'm a worldly man Father if you have not noticed. Have a good night, Miss Parkinson."

"Good night Albus. Thank you for your help. And you too, Lily. I'll see you here at noon? We can grab a quick bite and then go shopping."

"That sounds great," the girl said enthusiastically. You two enjoy your night! See you at home, dad."

Harry looked at the green flames and shrugged.

"How about a drink? There is a nice little pub, half a block from here."

"Sounds lovely, Harry."

They sat in a cozy round booth. After a drink and some laughter, Pansy decided to clear the air.

"Harry, I want to apologize, you know, for the night of the battle. The horrible thing I said. I know I cannot make up for it but.."

She got interrupted by his mouth on hers. He spoke with their lips still brushing.

"You were seventeen and terrified. There is nothing more to it."

She pulled him in for a deep, long kiss. It tasted like summer and opportunity, like freedom, and maybe, just maybe, like love.

"You are the best man I know, Harry Potter. Thank you for giving me a chance to get to know you and your children."

Harry waved his hand to cast a disillusionment charm because he was going to kiss this witch as passionately and thoroughly as she will allow. The muggles that owned the place didn't notice that they were still there after closing. They had to apparate home because they had been locked in.

When Harry got home, the kids were already in bed. James was snoring on the couch as he had been doing almost every night lately. Then Harry checked on Albus and Lily. He watched her daughter sleep for a while, realizing that he found Pansy very attractive, but the way she treated his children made him want to have her around, maybe for good.

It was almost six pm the next day when Lily and Pansy walked out of the floo into 12 Grimmauld Place, carrying an obscene number of shopping bags.

"Wow, babe alert!" said a rambunctious voice. A tall teenage boy walked right toward Pansy and grabbed her hand. "And who may you be, gorgeous?" the boy said, kissing her hand. The beautiful woman laughed.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson. You may call me Miss Parkinson per your father's command. You are James, I presume?"

"Indeed, I am. May I offer you a drink, my fair lady?"

"James, that's enough. Leave Miss Parkinson alone. You are not allowed near the liquor cabinet anyway."

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman, father. It is not every day that we have a beautiful woman visiting our humble abode."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, off you go," said his father, half amused and half embarrassed by his eldest son's antics.

"I'm gonna take my stuff upstairs to organize it, thank you so much, I had so much fun," said Lily hugging Pansy before running upstairs with a big pile of shopping bags."

"You are welcome," said Pansy, watching her go up the stairs, feeling elated.

"I don't think I gave Lily enough money to fill all those bags. What do I owe you?"

Pansy turned to look at him.

"Please, forget about it. I haven't had this much fun in ages. I really enjoy her company. It feels great to have someone to indulge."

Harry smiled and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. Then without saying a word, leaned in to kiss her. Life suddenly looked so much brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry came back to his office after one of the "lunch" visits to Pansy's design studio that had become their new normal. He sat on the couch and ripped open the paper bag that his girlfriend had packed with a sandwich and two apples. He was humming and chewing on half of his sub when Draco entered without knocking, sat next to him, and grabbed the other half.

"You were supposed to be out for lunch, didn't you?" the blonde said, taking a bite.

"What about you? Why are you stealing my sandwich? Weren't you just having lunch with the minister?"

"More like I was eating the minister. There was no food involved. We need to improve the logistics of the midday break. This is a great idea," he said, pointing to the sandwich bag.

"Pansy," Harry replied with a shrug. "She thinks about this kind of stuff."

"So let me get this clear: you go to her studio, she services you and then sends you on your way with a packed lunch? That's quite the deal, better than dinner and a show. Though I imagine sometimes you get a show too?" the blonde wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"Jeez Malfoy, you are supposed to be a Slytherin. Shouldn't you be keeping these thoughts to yourself? Also, please don't tell what you do to Hermione behind closed doors. She is my children's aunt for Merlin's sake."

"Well, as a Slytherin, my priority is to make you as uncomfortable as I can. And I am enjoying myself very much while doing it. As for Madam Minister, I'll keep the details to myself. But I'll do it for her, not for you."

"Fair enough. So, besides stealing my lunch, what can I do for you, Malfoy? You don't have any upcoming trips that require security detail, right? Or am I forgetting something?"

Draco sighed, chewing another bite and looking nostalgic.

"I want to marry her, Harry. Tomorrow if it was possible."

The dark-haired wizard looked stunned.

"I don't know what is more troubling, that you want to marry Hermione Granger or that you called me Harry."

"Come on, dickwit, help me out here."

"That's better." He took a bite, offered a chipmunk smile, swallowed, and sighed. "At least now I know I am not the only crazy one."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning in the spirit of competitiveness that has always existed between us, I'm gonna propose to Pansy first."

"You're joking."

"Why not? What's the difference? You have been dating Hermione for three weeks, same as Pansy and me."

"Hermione and I have worked together for years. Very closely for the last two."

"So I am the craziest one this time then. It's just. I'm so happy. I haven't felt like this since, well ever. Don't get me wrong I loved Ginny with all my heart, but there was so much going on back then with the war and the aftermath that all I wanted was a family. I wanted to be a Weasley more than anything, and I wanted to start a family right away. I adore my children, but I also know now that I wanted a family to replace the one Voldemort took from me. This is different. It's so; I don't know."

"Passionate," the blonde offered. "I know exactly what you mean. Do you know why I married Astoria?"

"Why?"

"Because she was completely different from my mother. Granted, mother has made a lot of progress, but back then she still pushed for me to marry a pureblood Slytherin. So when I found one that was different from the others, I jumped on it. And I also jumped the gun on having a kid so I could prove that I was not my father. I loved her, and I would die for my son. But I never knew what people mean when they talked about being crazy in love."

Harry waved his wand twice, once to lock the door and another to conjure a bottle of Ogden's and two tumblers.

"Drinks in the middle of the day, Chief Potter?" Draco teased, reaching for one of the glasses and holding for a pour."

"Well, I am having a heart to heart with Draco Malfoy, telling him that I want to propose to Pansy Parkinson because she makes me deliriously happy. And to top it all, the git is planning to marry Hermione. I'll say we cannot make it through this day sober. Too much to handle. Cheers."

* * *

"Dennis, please call Chief Potter, I need him," said Minister Granger to her assistant.

Dennis came to the door after a few minutes.

"Chief Potter is not available, ma'am. I got a response from their office that deputy Chief Zabini is in charge for the rest of the day. Do you need him?"

"Chief Potter is gone for the day?"

"Apparently he is still in the building but called for off duty status. Do you want me to find out what's going on?"

"Don't worry; it's not that urgent. I'll stop by his office. Can you please get ahold of Mr. Malfoy, please?"

A couple more minutes went by.

"His assistant says that he is with chief Potter," the wizard , making a gesture of confusion.

"What are they up to," said Hermione to herself, standing from her desk. She made her way to Harry's office and noticed his assistant was not on her desk. She pulled out her wand and opened the door. The two former rivals were having a heated discussion.

"Autumn is better. You know, it can be themed, with the colors and stuff. Or in winter! How about a winter wonderland? Isn't it much better? Birds like that, you know with decorations and stuff. Birds love it," said a very drunk Harry Potter.

"What birds are we talking about?" an upset female voice boomed from the door. They turned to see Hermione standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Baby, you are here!" Draco howled drunkenly and tried to stand to go to her but tripped and ended up crawling until he could reach her hand. "What do you prefer, my love? A summer, autumn, or winter wedding? Because you are not like other birds, you are perfect, you know better than anyone else about anything, my beloved genius girl. I told him I like summer because you wear those sexy little dresses and maybe your dress would be all cleavage and flowy, you are going to look so beautiful, my queen," he said planting sloppy kisses on her hand.

Hermione felt dizzy, stuck between anger at the two wizards that were obviously shitfaced in the middle of the day, and the realization of what Draco was saying.

"Are you proposing?" she asked, heart pounding.

"Oh, shit, yeah, sorry, shit, baby, I'm sorry, I should not be drunk for this, but, but, but, I love you, you see? And this is all his fault!" he pointed toward Harry, who was giggling and babbling something incomprehensible to his Patronus stag. The wispy animal ran away.

"What?" he asked, amused.

"You got me wasted, Potter, and now you ruined the moment," the blonde lamented, looking back at his girlfriend. "Baby, would you forgive me? Please, please marry me."

She laughed, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you, you foolish wizard. I love you," she said, bending down to kiss him."

"Yeah! That's amazing, you guys! I know! Let's have a double wedding; it would be awesome, we can throw a massive party!"

"Yes! Let's do it!" Draco shouted enthusiastically, holding onto Hermione for dear life, "don't worry, babe, you won't have to do anything, Pansy would put the whole thing together, you will see!"

"Pansy would put what together?" another female voice came from the door. They all looked up and saw an out of breath Pansy standing there. "Harry, what the heck? You sent an unintelligible Patronus and scared me, something about you and Draco in your office? I jumped on the floo and just ran all the way from the atrium. What is going on? Oh, hello, Madam Minister. Is everything ok here?"

"Pans, you made it!" Harry shouted, tripping his way to hug her and pecking kisses all over the confused witch's face.

Hermione laughed.

"Hello, Pansy. I think you are in for a surprise."

"Baby, we're having a double wedding! Isn't it great?" Harry said, lifting her off the floor and twirling her around. Somehow they managed not to fall.

"Are you drunk?" Pansy asked, now confusion mixed with amusement.

"He is drunk off his ass, same as this one," Hermione gestured toward the wizard that was kneeling in front of her, hugging her hips. And, apparently, they are proposing."

"What?" the dark-haired witch asked, head shaking, eyes opening huge.

"Pansy Parkinson, would you marry me? I promise I will ask again tomorrow when I'm sober, but please, would you marry me?"

She gave an incredulous chuckle, then nodded her head.

"Yes, I will. But right now I think I need a drink. Granger, are you in? We better catch up so we can better understand what these two ghouls are trying to say."

"I'm the Minister! I cannot be seen drunken in this building!" Hermione whisper shouted.

"Then we have to take these two dumb-dumbs out of here unnoticed, so we can go get wasted too. Then maybe we will be speaking the same language as them."

Hermione looked around. The ministry did not allow disillusionment charms on the premises. She knew Harry had his invisibility cloak somewhere. She found it, and they managed to cover the two drunks and herded them to her office, which was the only one with a private floo system. Somehow, they all managed to stumble, laughing, into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.


End file.
